Formal study has yet to be designed. We have been attempting to develop a new quantitation procedure for SF-86327 in plasma that is much simpler than an extremely time consuming method obtained from Sandoz, AG. We have successfully developed a quick method for quantitation of SF-86327 from plasma which has about 1/3 to 1/4th the sensitivity of the earlier procedure but requires at least 1/20th of the time for drug extraction. We are evaluating and seeking appropriate internal standards for possible incorporation in our method. Method employs a high performance liquid chromatographic system with fluorescence detection.